Daddy's little saviour
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Papá, me dijeron que me parezco a ti. ¿Y sabes? Ese fue el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en mi vida. Regalo para L-Kenobi.


**Daddy's little saviour**

* * *

 _No es un niño_

Mentir no estaba en su naturaleza, ni por asomo. Su primogénito estaba a unos meses de ver la luz de la vida por primera vez y nunca nada lo había hecho tan feliz como lo era ahora. Cada día se sentía con más energía que el anterior y notaba cierto brillo en su mirada cuando entraba a la habitación de su futuro hijo.

La forma en la que le sonrisa de los Charming iluminaba no había quien la negara.

Por supuesto que todavía estaba el tema de la reina malvada y de cómo juró destruir su felicidad apenas tuviera oportunidad, entre ese y otros asuntos por resolver. Asuntos que para su percepción podrían esperar.

Luego las amenazas se fueron convirtiendo en verdaderos peligros que no solo atentaban contra su calidad de vida, también a todo el reino. Por un segundo se olvidó de ser rey, tomando como padre su trabajo de tiempo completo. La maldición de la reina malvada era un hecho y nada podían hacer excepto tratar de esperar a que alguien tuviera la solución que ellos no podrían dar. Todos estaba en pánico, incluso ellos.

Por ocasión única se aterró de haber engendrado al próximo heredero de forma tan precipitada. Ya no había nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Rumplestinski no fue de mucha ayuda en realidad, soltó un par de frases y profecías que solo él parecía comprender y mofarse de ellas.

—¡Teníamos un trato! ¡Dime su nombre!

Él grita y se retuerse en su celda, David prefiere ignorarlo a seguirle el chiste. De todas formas, no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde su lugar.

—Es un niño.

Pero Snow no piensan lo contrario porque para en seco cuando Rumpelstiltskin argumenta que ella sabe que no es verdad. —Emma, su nombre es Emma.

* * *

 _Toda una niña de papá_

Sorprendentemente logran librarse de la maldición de la reina malvada. Todos lo logran. El hada madrina no puede pararla pero sí crear un campo de fuerza que lo protege cuando la magia llega. Así que solo lucharon contra unos cuantos guardias y el peligro se va.

Después de tantos meses de angustia la solución no se siente real. Pero a David no le importa. Tienen una bebé preciosa que nació el día que nuevamente fueron libres y eso no da más que esperanza al pueblo.

Es difícil y sin duda muy alejado de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, no se queja. Emma los despierta por segunda vez en dos horas y sus ojos se niegan a cerrarse.

No es sólo que su hija no quería dormir, sino que sabe que el resto del día estará de mal humor por la falta de sueño.

—Sabes que podemos pedirle a las criadas que la cuiden, ¿verdad? — pregunta Snow.

Normalmente no es una oferta que ella daría, adora pasar tiempo con su hija incluso aunque no sea la experiencia más reconfortante como la enfermedad o los cambios de pañales. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y que ni siquiera los ha podido abrir para hablar con él demuestran lo exhaustiva que se encuentra.

—Lo sé, Snow — dice David, acariciando su mano—. Yo me ocupo de ella, no hay necesidad de despertar a nadie más.

Le toma dos minutos calmar a Emma y hacer que comience a quedarse dormida. Al momento que la pone sobre su cuna los llantos retornan. Espera que la cama sea lo suficientemente resistente para soportar a los dos, claro que el mueble no tiene la culpa que sea una niña de mamá.

* * *

 _A veces las princesas usan espadas_

El ruido del golpe de una puerta no ha sido nada raro en el castillo desde que Emma cumplió diez. No solo es el inicio de dos dígitos en la edad, también la edad establecida para que los príncipes y princesas comiencen a tomar clases de modales, baile y otro par de cosas más que David no recuerda y que agradece no formar parte de la realeza hasta más tarde.

—¡Emma! Eso no hace una princesa.

—¡Yo no quiero ser una princesa, me convertiré en caballero!

David trató de no soltar una carcajada. Su hija en el último par de meses quería dedicarse a muchas cosas, lamentablemente ninguna de ellas incluía ser una princesa o la próxima reina.

—Te cocinaré una delicioso estofado cuando sea cocinera.

—Espero que me dejes buena propina cuando sea mesera y vayas a mi restaurante.

—Me dará un poco de miedo cavar zanjas en el cementerio pero solo en la noche.

No le gustaba entrometerse en esos asuntos dado que no sabía mucho acerca del tema. No obstante, si no quería que su esposo y su hija se mataran tendría que intervenir.

—¿Qué está pasando ahora? — preguntó apenas entrando a la sala para encontrarse a Snow con rostro furioso y a Emma con libros en la cabeza.

—Mamá no quiere enseñarme a disparar con el arco. ¿Cómo se supone que seré un caballero si no sé manejar ningún arma?

—Por milésima vez, Emma. Serás una princesa.

—Pero los caballeros son mejores.

Escuchó por unos minutos más la discusión y siendo sincero Emma tenía muy buenos argumentos.

—Bueno, ya, por favor — David extendió las manos—. Emma, tu madre tiene razón. Serás una princesa.

—Papá…

—Todavía no termino. Pero tienes razón, debes de aprender a manejar un arma para saber protegerte. Así que hagamos un trato, si eres obediente en tus clases y no discutes con tu madre, te enseñaré a usar la espada.

—¡Muchas gracias, papá! ¡Eres el mejor!

* * *

 _Algún día había que dejarla ir_

Fue el primero en verla con el vestido blanco y a pesar de que juró no llorar, las lágrimas eran más fuertes que él.

Emma se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y aunque no terminó siendo un caballero, desempeñaba su papel de princesa muy bien.

Todos pensaban que su matrimonio sería por conveniencia. El fruto del verdadero amor merecía algo mejor que eso.

—Oh, Emma — la abrazó—. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres irte y ser un caballero?

* * *

Y cuando despertó, la niña de sus ojos se había ido.

* * *

 **Primera vez que llego temprano, qué felicidad. Espero que te guste, sabes que últimamente amo a Daddy!Charming y pues fue imposible no hacer esto.**

 **Te quiero, Kenobi!**


End file.
